1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collection receptable of the open end collapsible type for use with plastic collection bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many receptacles or carriers have been provided for use with plastic bags for collecting of leaves, twigs or other debris. Most of the receptacles presently available suspend the plastic bag from its open end, require the user to lift the debris into the bag and do not protect the bag from damage while loading and carrying.
The receptacle of my invention can be used as desired and as required in either a vertical or in a horizontal position, protects the bag during filling and carrying, and provides many other advantages not available in previously available receptacles.